I'll love you
by Catherine.Ronson
Summary: .-
1. Chapter 1

"Rebekah…" espero a que la rubia entrara con él al baile, era el tipico baile de la escuela, Rebekah había pedido que él fuera quien tuviera el honor de acompañarla, no quería hacerlo, pero aceptó de todos modos ya que no quería apagar la hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de ella. Lucía completamente hermosa, en todo sus detalles, no podía negarlo, su pelo rubio, radiante, estaba liso y suelto, cayendo por sus hombros desnudos, el vestido blanco se veía perfecto para ella. Aun que, uno de los detalles que más le gustaba era la sonrisa en ella, se veía contenta de estar ahí, bailando como en los viejos tiempos cuando por primera vez se conocieron. Stefan colocó sus manos en la cintura de Rebekah y ella pasó sus manos por el cuello de él, solo unos centímetros los separaban, la música, el momento, todo parecía hermoso en el momento hasta que vio a Elena entrar con Damon, desvió la mirada hacia el piso y Rebekah miró hacia la pareja "¿Por qué no puedes amarme? ¿Qué tiene de especial Elena?" la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pensaba que Rebekah ya no sentía nada por él por que ella había amado al ripper, no a él "A ti te gustó el ripper, no yo" respondió con voz baja, volviendo su mirada a sus ojos, por más que lo negara, se sentía intimidado por esa mirada "Amé al ripper y ahora amo a tus dos lados, Stefan" no podía creer que lo decía, las palabras salieron sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento, lo quería de vuelta "Me amaste cuando eras el ripper, cuando tu humanidad estaba apagado, fuiste capaz de sentir algo por mi, por un momento, tú parte más fría de ti sintió amor, para mi, esa es una gran razón. Has sido el único que he sido capaz de amar, a parte de mi familia" la sinceridad se notó en su voz, no podía dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos "¿Ya no me amas?" quería oír la respuesta, sabiendo que podría algo no muy bueno para ella. Él no sabía que decir, no la había dejado de amar, no tuvo tiempo suficiente para poder estar con ella, el mismo día en que la amo, el mismo día que no la volvió a ver "Todavía lo hago" Rebekah podía saber perfectamente cada vez que Stefan mentía, y esta vez no lo hacía, estaba siendo sincero y eso la hizo querer besarlo delante de todos, de sonreír hasta no más poder. Era una Original, tenía la fama de ser la chica fría que no siente nada, mentira, Rebekah quería ser amada, ser feliz, vivir todo lo que no pudo por querer amar, después de todo había sido estacada por amor, por querer estar con Stefan, había elegido dejar de lado a su hermano por él. Acercó sus labios a los de Stefan, dudosa sobre si hacerlo o no, por mucho tiempo no había sentido estos sentimientos, por mucho tiempo no se había sentido débil, capaz de hacer todo, de dejar todo lo malo de lado para ser feliz, tenía una respuesta para eso: Humanidad, solo Stefan podía llegar a ese punto, al punto de hacerla sentir miles de emociones, sensaciones. Se decidió y besó sus labios, con pasión y deseo, como si esta pudiera ser su última noche, por otra parte, Stefan al sentir los labios de Rebekah, pudo sentir como su sangre se aceleraba, por primera vez en días se sentía tranquilo, todavía no aceptaba que Elena ya no estaba a su lado pero Rebekah lo estaba haciendo olvidar todo eso con un beso, un beso al cual respondió con otro, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo como sus sentimientos florecían, los recuerdos de su primer baile pasaron por su mente, recordando como se sintió cuando la vio alejarse de él y no había nada que hacer para detenerla. Al separar sus labios, sonrió, sintiéndose mil veces mejor. A lo mejor, todo era verdad, ella merecía una segunda oportunidad, nadie los separaría ahora, no había de que huir, podían ser felices juntos, nada importaba más, solo quería estar con ella, lograr amarla como lo había hecho con Elena, quería cambiar la respuesta a la pregunta de Rebekah sobre si sería capaz de amar a alguien otra vez "Rebekah, ¿recuerdas aquella pregunta sobre si algún día yo podía…? Tengo la respuesta correcta: Sí, puedo hacerlo y quiero hacerlo, una vez más y quiero que esa chica seas tú, Rebekah Mikaelson. Quiero que seas la persona que amaré por el resto de mi vida, aquel amor que no es capaz de ser olvidado, si tengo que morir; que sea por ti, si tengo que llorar; que sea por ti" No quería nada más, solo ella.


	2. Chapter 2

La abrazó fuertemente, contento de volver a verla, esta vez tendrían, por llamarlo de algún modo, una cita. Sabía que a Rebekah no le gustaría tener el típico tour que hacían las parejas, pero no la llevaría a matar gente en medio de la noche por lo tanto de algún modo tendría que gustarle "¿A dónde me llevaras, Sr. Salvatore?" preguntó con un fuerte acento mientras miraba las flores que Stefan le entregó, era un bonito detalle, no recordaba si algún chico hizo eso alguna vez, y hasta ahora la respuesta era un no, Stefan fue su primer amor, siempre sería él. Ni Damon ni Matt eran lo suficiente para merecer el amor de una Original, Damon era un completo bastardo, realmente se sintió atraída a Matt pero comprobó que fue solo eso, ya que si hubiera sido más no habría provocado el accidente del puente "Ya verás. Ahora sígueme y no hagas preguntas". Caminaron hasta llegar a un enorme lugar, por fuera parecía ser otra atracción turística de la ciudad pero al entrar encontró un enorme paisaje verde, el césped estaba bien cuidado, los árboles resaltaban en el lugar, un pequeño río a unos metros, no era solo eso, el lugar estaba decorado, bastante agradable para ella "Es bonito, agradable" susurró, esas palabras eran para ella misma pero estaba segura sobre que Stefan también lo escuchó, él apretó la mano de la chica con delicadeza, llevándola hasta la orilla del río "Sé que no es suficiente para ti, mereces mucho m—" no logró terminar la frase, Rebekah posó su dedo en los labios de él, para callarlo "Viene de tu parte, el solo hecho que sea por ti es suficiente para mi" quitó su dedo y no esperó respuesta, se lanzó encima de él, haciéndolo caer al césped. Le encantaba la manera en que se besaban, se acariciaban, él era completamente dulce. Incluso se llegaba a cuestionar si realmente debían estar juntos, él era mucho para ella y ella era mucho para él o eso ellos creían. "Eres tan… único. Desearía volver a conocerte y hacer bien esto, sin que nadie se interpusiera en nuestro camino, no Elena, no Klaus, no Mikael. Tú y yo para siempre. Sin nadie que nos haga olvidar lo que sentimos, solías amarme, Stefan" las últimas palabras resaltaron, esa era la intención por más que viera la sinceridad en él no podía creer que todo esto fuera tan fácil y que de un día para otro Stefan cambiara su opinión sobre los sentimientos y se entregara a la posibilidad de volver a estar juntos. Acarició la mejilla de la chica, tan cálida como siempre y perfectamente suave su piel era "Lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario, esto no es una mentira. Realmente quiero estar junto a ti, no puedo culparte por dudar, sé lo que he hecho" pasó su mano por el cabello rubio de Rebekah, admirando el rostro de ella, viendo lo perfecta que era, lo hermosa que podía ser, él confiaba en que todavía quedaba una parte humana en ella.


End file.
